Moving Forward
by CSIfan090219
Summary: Catherine isn't looking back. She's looking ahead.


Title: Moving Forward

Author: Sydney

Disclaimer: Don't own a dime...tear

Spoilers: NONE

Pairing: G/C duh

Feedback: PLEASE

Raiting: K+

A/N: ENJOY!

"You can't just leave," he says. I walk down the stair with two suitcases, Lindsey close in tow with her suitcase.

"Yes I can, and I am," he should have seen this coming.

"Cath I can change. Please just don't walk out that door," he stands infront of the door pleading with his eyes and his lip. He knows that when I still loved him I could never refuse that lip. It's not the case anymore. I don't love him. Things change, people change, we changed.

"Gil don't do this, I'm not in the mood," I say to him. I've only seen him cry once and thats when he lost his mother but right now his eyes are watering, tears threating to fall.

"Cath just think about this. I'm begging you. I've never begged anything from you. Please just think about it," he says moving away from the door.

"Okay Gil but I need some space," I say as he opens the door and takes a suitcase from my hands helping me out to the car.

"Where are you staying?" He asks walking to the car and then opening the trunk.

"I'm going to go stay at Sam's house for a while," I put my suitcases along with Lindsey's in the trunk.

"I love you," he says.

"I loved you," I say. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and hug him one last time before I get into the passenger seat. Lindsey's learning how to drive so whenever we go anywhere she drives.

Lindsey pulls out of the driveway and heads for Sam's house on the other side of town.

When we finally get there Sam's wating outside for us. Lindsey picks up her suitcase from the trunk and goes right into the house. I feel the tears start to roll down my face as Sam embraces me.

"It's going to be fine Mugs," he whispers into my hair. I nod my head slightly. I step out of his embrace and rub my face on my sleeve.

"Thanks Sam for having us here," I smile at him. He takes my bags out of the truck and walks me into his house. I see one of his maids go for the suitcases where she brings them upstairs to my temporary room.

"You know I'm always here for you," he looks me in the eyes.

"I know, thanks," I say and follow the maid up to the room.

I take a seat on the king size bed and stare at the huge room. My thoughts drift back to two years ago when I felt that this was my happy ending. I had my beautiful daughter who was finally happy, a loving husband who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and a nice house. I try to pick out just when it started to go bad but I can't. It's like it slowly went down the drain, just a little bit at a time. My cell phone starts to vibrate on my hip bringing me out of my thoughts. I check the caller Id: Gil. I let out a sigh and flip the phone open.

"Hey Gil," I say into the phone. I lean back so that I'm laying on the bed.

"Hey Cath. How are you?" He sounds sad like he just stopped crying not too long ago.

"I'm doing okay, and you?"

"Not to good. Why'd you do this? I thought everything was going great, what changed?" He also sounds desperate. I've never in the 25 plus years I've known him heard him sound desperate. He's just not the desperate kind of guy, never was.

"Gil everything was great. I don't know when it exactly changed. But I look back at it and realise it hasn't been great for a year or two. You were always at work, most of the time I had to drag you out of your office. I had to make you come home," I say into the phone.

"Cath you know I'm married to my work," he starts off but I interupt him.

"Gil you were never like that till last year. Before that you were home before Lindsey went off to school, you would kiss her on the cheek goodbye before she left, you would stay up and make me breakfast, you were always there. And then one day you didn't come home. One day no big deal but what was one day turned into twice a week, four times a week, then eventually not even coming home."

"I'll change just give me one more chance," he pleads with me.

"No Gil, we've had this discussion before. This was the last straw," I say and I'm about to hang up.

"Cath you've got to know I've always loved you and always will," he says and I hear him cry over the phone.

"I always loved you to. But I guess that wasn't good enough for us. I'll have the divorce papers on your desk on Monday along with my resignation letter. I got a job offer down in Miami and I took it, we're leaving in two weeks. I'll talk to you later," I hang up the phone and cry into the pillow. I just made the most important decision of my life and I'm not looking back. I'm not going to care about anything in Las Vegas, I'm going to look forward to Miami, and make the best out of life.


End file.
